1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling apparatus and an image formation apparatus, and in particular to technology for reducing a number of cooling apparatuses necessary for cooling the image formation apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the body of an image formation apparatus, a fixing apparatus, a laser, scan unit (LSU), and a central processing unit (CPU) are sources of heat. To prevent heat malfunction caused by these heat sources, there is an apparatus in which a plurality of cooling apparatuses are screwed directly into the housing cover of the apparatus, or a chassis or the like in the housing cover (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H08-121922).
However, providing a plurality of cooling apparatuses leads to higher cost and larger size of the apparatus due to the increased number of parts for the image forming apparatus. For this reason, there is a technology for reducing the number of fans by providing an airflow control apparatus such as a jalousie on the fan outlet side, and changing the direction of airflow with use of the jalousie (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-126604).
In the structure recited in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-126604, some type of drive source is necessary for driving the airflow control apparatus. For this reason, the effect achieved by reducing the number of fans is diminished (since providing the drive source requires space and cost).